The risk of first esophageal variceal blood will be reduced by prophylactic endoscopic variceal ligation compared to medical therapy with propranolol, prophylactic endoscopic variceal ligation will be safe and well tolerated, variceal ligation will be more cost effective than propranolol, and endoscopic ultrasound can predict which patients are at increased risk for variceal bleeding.